None.
This invention relates generally to trailer vehicles, and particularly concerns a theft alarm that may be readily manufactured and attached to a parked trailer vehicle and that efficiently acts as an audible deterrent to theft of the parked vehicle.
It has been observed that theft of parked trailers is occurring with increased frequency in many different business and other locations, and even often in situations where there are individuals nearby who could initiate preventative or apprehending measures if they were aware that theft activity was in progress. The preventative action can be particularly effective if the nearby individuals are alerted to the theft activity, as by an audible alarm, at the time the first overt steps of a theft action are initiated.
Accordingly, the principal objects oft he present invention are to provide an audible-type theft alarm that may be readily and inconspicuously attached to a parked trailer vehicle, that functions to emit a loud audible sound whenever the trailer is subsequently moved with the theft alarm in place, and that may be readily deactivated by a person having knowledge of the location of the trailer theft alarm installation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the description details, drawings, and claims which follow.
The trailer theft alarm of the present invention is comprised in-part of a conventional personal alarm device having a self-contained battery power source, an audible frequency amplifier/speaker powered by the battery power source, and an internal normally-opened switch which interconnects the battery power source to the amplifier/speaker and which is activated (closed) by withdrawal of an included and co-operating removable activator pin. The invention trailer theft alarm is also comprised of a fastener means for removably mounting the personal alarm device on the parked trailer separate from the trailer wheels, an anchor fitting removably secured to the parked trailer wheel in an inconspicuous location, and a fixed-length cable attached at one end to the wheel anchor fitting and at its other end to the personal alarm device interconnect switch removable activator pin.
To deter trailer theft the trailer theft alarm is operatively secured to the vehicle trailer after the trailer has been parked. Subsequent movement of the trailer with the trailer theft alarm properly installed results in trailer wheel rotation, withdrawal of the removable activating pin from co-operation with the personal alarm device interconnect switch, and loud audible sounding of the personal alarm device amplifier/speaker.